Change of Guard
by Super Oahu
Summary: Gid knew that when the reigns of power shifted over to Rito that the boy would need his own right hand man. Seeing how the boy's usual friends are far from reliable, he decides to hold an audition for the future aide. But much like how he favors Rito to marry Lala, Gid also has a favored choice for Rito's support. That person being a retired domestic terrorist with really big hair.


Change of Guard

Chapter 1: Bad Luck

By: Super Oahu

Discalimer: I own nothing relating to To-Love-Ru/To-Love-Ru Darkness or The Boondocks.

While her brother and their alien housemates were advancing another year in their high school careers, the steadfast symbol of sanity within their household had begun the next step with her own scholastic path. That of her first year of middle school. Seinan Middle School was a the traditional upgrade to what she was used to. The school itself was a large, pristine white building which was surrounded by a rather plain brick wall with a single opening which was barred with a wrought iron gate. Yuuki Mikan hadn't changed drastically as many of her peers were beginning to. Her normal hairstyle of a small and spiky topknot, instead her long dark brown tresses were cut short to stop right below her ears. The scion of brother complexes had also grown a bit though still remained on the shorter end of the spectrum when compared to everyone else, her breasts remained petite while her thighs and rump became the more prominent of the assets she possessed; the beige sailor fuku and slippers would take some time to get used to, especially since it had the ability to draw unwanted attention from certain types of people.

Mikan looked up to see a confused looking boy walking towards her dressed in a navy blue gakuran and wearing a pair of white slippers on his feet. While she knew that two of the rumored students were from America, she didn't expect to see a boy with light brown skin, darker brown eyes, a massive black afro which made him look like a lion and cute, full lips.

She took a mental step back as she began to question if she had really just thought that the boy in question lips were cute.

"I swear I can never get good directions anywhere."

"Maybe you're just asking the wrong people." The girl said wryly as she craned her head up as she looked at the boy's mouth.

"So does that mean you're going to run as well?"

"Are you a dangerous pervert?"

"By nature people already assume I'm dangerous."

"Not a pervert then, good. What are you looking for?" She was still surprised at how she was playing off the other's comments so easily.

"This is the First Year section, correct?"

"Yep, what gave it away?"

"The sheer amount of awe I witnessed directed at me when I walked down the hallway."

"I think it was just shock at your hair, it fits you."

The girl's focus shifted to the boy's eyes which quickly led to an entirely different source of un-Mikan-like thoughts. Finding herself being drawn in by their earthy warmth did she nearly fail to notice the sounds of somebody running throughout the hallway with a sense of urgency to their step. She rose an eyebrow as she noticed the boy's left eye twitch lightly before he sighed in resignation as a girl barreled into him from behind and latched onto him.

The girl was much shorter than the boy but still a bit taller than herself. She noted how the other girl had curly orange hair which went past her shoulder and green eyes. She found her gaze drifting down to the rather noticeable chest her top looked as if it was outright straining to conceal as it became smooshed against the boy's arm as she shifted her position to his right side.

At that moment Mikan decided that girl before her couldn't have been in her age group, not with how physically mature she looked.

"Huey why aren't we in the same class?" The girl whined as she continued to hold onto the boy whose name she had just learned.

"Equal allocation of the foreign element obviously." Came a leveled yet highly sarcastic response.

"Stop playing around. What if anyone doesn't like me?"

"You have huge breasts, green eyes and what some people equate as 'sex hair'. You're going to do fine, Jazmine."

"Stop talking about my hair."

"I think you're getting mad at the wrong thing." Huey said with his eyebrows raised.

"Wait a minute, you called my boobs huge."

"Because they are and actually I used the term breasts instead of boobs. For tact."

Jazmine performed some weird mish-mash of a pout and glare which was flat out ignored by the boy if his stoney expression was anything to go by. Noticing Mikan's growing confusion at their interaction, the girl let go of Huey's arm and smiled warmly at the shorter girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry about this, my name is Jazmine Dubois and this big jerk is my friend, Huey Freeman. We're transfer students for the entire year."

"I think she managed to figure out that much just by seeing as how we're more than likely the only Black kids in the school, Jazmine."

"Must you be so blunt all the time?"

"I'm only stating the obvious truth."

Noticing the other girl was coming close to blowing her top, Mikan interjected. "I'm Yuuki Mikan. Do you two know which classrooms you're supposed to report to?"

"Yeah, 1-F in room 33."

"I have 1-B at room 27." Jazmine answered after looking at the information she copied from the bulletin board outside on the school grounds.

"Interesting that's the same class assignment I have." Said Mikan.

"That's great."

"And that leaves me by myself I'll see you later Jazmine, Yuuki-san." Huey said with a lazy wave as he walked off to find his class before first bell.

"Let's go as well Dubois-san, let's get going ourselves before we're late as well."

"Lead the way and please call me Jazmine." She said with a smile which only served to make the shorter girl copy her.

* * *

In his teacherless classroom further down the first-year hallway, the retired domestic terrorist and revolutionary sighed internally as his desk was surrounded by his classmates whom for some reason were nothing but girls. He did his best to ignore them or just give very curt one word answers when he felt like somebody was staring at him. Looking around for the source of the somewhat unnerving sensation Huey found himself being glared at by a tiny girl with long bluish-white hair styled into a pair of number of drill-like curls stood in front of his desk. Her dull amber eyes bored into Huey's disinterested eyes with a amount of apathy that under normal circumstances would've sent warning signs off in the boy's head. Instead of fear he felt a uncommon degree bit self-consciousness as if she was just picking apart his soul or stripping him bare in her mind through her gaze.

"Can I help you?" The boy managed to speak up.

"Hidaka Uzume." Uzume replied in a soft tone as she continued to stare.

"Okay, Hidaka-san, do you need anything or are you just going to stare at me?"

"I was judging your potential."

The boy wondered if it would be wise to have just pretended to be asleep in order to ignore all the questions directed at him before he spoke. "And?"

"You are hard to judge, guarded, which makes you...interesting."

Inwardly he felt his temperance shatter as his annoyance level had nearly reached its max capacity in a span of three minutes. A new record for himself. Huey let his head hit the desk and let out an displeased grunt hoping for whomever the teacher was to come along and rein in his bothersome classmates.

"Come on girls and get back to your seats," came a voice made the afro-sporting boy's blood boil the instant it filled the room. "Why pay attention to such a little boy when a fine specimen of man such as myself is here."

"This class is the best! A cute boy and a hottie teacher." proclaimed some random girl over to his right.

"I fail to see how a little lamb can be as fetching as myself."

Huey raised his head to glare at a immensely smug looking man standing at the head of the class. If Huey didn't know better he would've called the man a undercover host with his tailored pale blue shirt which was opened a bit up to expose his collar, and khaki slacks which were capped off by a pair of brown loafers. As if to only further aggravate the boy further the man ran a hand through his silky-looking brunette locks and focused his icy green eyes on his students with a playful wink.

"Why are you here?" The foreign exchange student partially growled out.

"Didn't I tell you," the man moved to the head of the class. "I'm a teacher at this school."

"You neglected to mention that, jackass."

"Right, well unlike this ray of sunshine here you all don't know my name. I'm Jenos Hazard and I'm your homeroom and English teacher. Nice to meet you."

As the girls began to swoon Huey sighed and covered his head with his arms as his annoyance of the knowledge that he had to deal with his Jenos Hazard, his host family damn near every single second of every single day of his tenure as a exchange student.

* * *

Lunch break couldn't have arrived fast enough for Huey due to the headache he had incurred dealing with the insanity of his host family turning out to be one of his teachers. Not wasting time in being dragged into conversing with the other members of his class, much like how he was when he went to J. Edgar Hoover, the young teenager went to find a more secluded area and found it in being outside on the school's roof. Joy flowed through Huey's heart as he thanked his earlier upbringing in Chicago that the weather was too chilly for many students. With a smile still on his face Huey walked out onto the roof and pulled out his lunch from his bag; a couple of spicy vegetable and chicken buns, a apple and a carton of strawberry juice. He mildly shook his head in amusement as he realized that he was acting out like a typical delinquent-type main character from the manga that he happened to read from time to time.

The retired domestic terrorist and revolutionary let out a small sigh as he reclined against the roof and stared up at the drifting clouds overhead as his thoughts began to drift back to everyone he and his childhood friend had left behind until his memories settled on the image of a rather malicious looking Tom Dubois. Huey wryly recalled the talk he had with Tom when he and his Jazmine were dropped off at the airport. His five minute conversation he had with the girl's goofy father made every single fear or worry he ever had pale in comparison to the sickly sweet malice within his voice. His edict was to refrain from doing anything that would besmirch the innocence of his daughter's hidden garden. Tom's message was clear and for once Huey absolutely believed that the normally benign man could and would carry through with his thinly veiled threats.

"I wonder if Sarah knows about Tom's threats?" He mused aloud as he cupped his hands around the meat bun and closed his eyes in concentration before a haze of heat enveloped his hands.

Chi manipulation was a difficult skill he tasked himself to learn and through the help of a weathered manuscript. Through his diligent nature when it came to learning martial skills he had managed to become proficient with it to use it reliably in battle. The techniques he constructed through the half-worn notes on the weathered tome he had come to revere also had their own difficulty curve but he was certain that after three years of training he could utilize them without too much effort. Huey had also realized through trial and error that chi manipulation had other uses, such as heating up his lunch items.

Lazily he took a bite out of his bun and enjoyed the sensation of the wind flowing across his body while he thought more on the day's events or more specifically the two girls who also found a way to occupy his mind. As much as he liked to deny it, Huey was a growing teenage boy. Mikan was for intents and purposes decent, her dry wit struck a cord of familiarity with him. It also helped that she appeared to be more grounded than most adults he knew, which was a very low bar when he took into account the majority of adults he interacted with back in Woodcrest. Then there was the silent enigma of Hidaka Uzume, the bored looking girl who's eyes made him feel like there was no secret he could keep from without even needing to speak.

It wouldn't surprise him if she turned out that the petite girl turned out to be psychic of some kind given his families somewhat ridiculous track record with women. Finishing his first serving Huey once again performed his tiny trick of manipulating his chi to heat his second bun when a childish laugh shook him from applying fine control and instead burning the entire entree to ash. Standing quickly and looking around did the boy realize that he wasn't alone as he previously thought. A pudgy and slightly tanned child dressed in a pair of black overalls that for some reason had a ridiculous amount of belts hanging from it, a long sleeved red and black t-shirt, and a pair of heavy dock blockers was sitting on the ground next to him while munching on a chocolate bar. The kid's spiky black hair waved in the wind as he gave the Black boy a toothy grin which showed a set of teeth that had over-sized canines.

"Uh...hey." Huey slowly said.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Huey Freeman," responded the child in turn.

Having heard his name caused the boy to feel utterly on edge due to past recollection reminding him that anyone he met for the first time and knew his name turned out to be a very bad thing. No matter if the other individual was an adult or a child.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm not here to cause you any trouble I just want to talk with you real quickly is all."

"Still not causing me to settle down."

"Heh," The child licked off some chocolate that had smudged his face. "The name's Gid. Gid Lucion Deviluke, emperor of the Deviluke Empire."

"Right. Deviluke Empire."

"I assure you I'm speaking the truth, I'm from space and I know much about you. Even things the spies of this world that have been keeping an eye on you don't have a clue of."

"Spies?"

"Seriously, you really do have a knack for making every government in the world all nervous."

"While probable I don't believe you."

"Kid, you're the third ranked threat on the whole global scale after Justin Beiber turning into a zombie and FEMA."

"Why the hell am I lesser threat than a pop star?" He felt rightfully indignant being marked a lower threat than some Canadian pop start.

Hell, anyone would feel affronted being considered a lesser threat than the Beibs.

"Don't know, probably cause you really haven't done much but I think that everything about you is perfect for the position I have in mind for you."

"What are you getting at?"

Before Gid could answer Huey, a huge crash resounded directly behind the pair as a cloud of dust and debris was kicked up. Despite being partly obscured, the teenager could make out the shape of something huge within the cloud.

"This is the start of your audition, boy."

"Audition? Audition for what?" Huey slowly began to back away as he saw the hulking behemoth rise up from the kneeling position they were in.

"Audition for the privilege to be the right hand and guardian of my successor. Oh and one more thing, this little test ends when one side yields or dies and this guy is probably leaning more towards the kill end of the spectrum; have fun with Gyanza."

He had wanted to strangle the strange child but before he could the laughing imp vanished from his view. There were more pressing matters that he had to attend to. Such as ensuring that he'd be able to see more than another minute as a living being. Upon seeing the true visage of the behemoth as the lumbered through the dust made the teen's annoyance at his lot in life grow exponentially. It was a dark-skinned man, claims for him being human being up in the air due to his massive and overly muscular form. Though he did have to give the guy points for having a nicely maintained afro, even if it happened to remind him of long deceased martial arts master.

The behemoth of a man was clad in a metallic blue onesy-style unitard that looked as though they were made from some material that was close to spandex but more durable. Which it had to be if it managed to not rip in half as the man's muscles just bulged all over his body. Huey would forever remain thankful that the same couldn't be said for the crotch.

"HUEY FREEMAN, I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRING THE LIFE FROM YOUR BODY!" Bellowed the the alien brute whom Gid identified as Gyanza.

"I hope you know that there's an actual que in order to do that. Mind taking a number and waiting till you're called?" Huey quipped.

"HEY, JUST BECAUSE I'M LOUD AND BIG DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TRY TO DISSUADE ME WITH SARCASM."

Huey's eyes narrowed as he took off his jacket and tossed it to his left. Setting his hands into a hand seal he learned from a manuscript did his chi begin to visually manifest as a wispy burnt orange aura. "Screw it, I can use the stress relief."

* * *

While Huey was on the roof Jazmine and Mikan talked amongst themselves as they ate their lunch inside the cafeteria which was abuzz with students from every level. The area was pretty standard, there was a single serving line which served three different entrees for students to eat while next to the left hand entrance into the cafetera was a small kiosk which served the more prized items of various kinds of bread. A revelation which would forever stump Jazmine. The pair of beauties weren't alone for long at their table as they were joined by two of Mikan's old classmate's from primary school, Sachi and Mami.

"Your Japanese is surprisingly really good, Jazmine-san." Said Sachi, a black haired and eyed girl with glasses that matched Jazmine in height.

A hopeful and excited look formed on the mixed girl's face. "You really think so? Huey kept saying that I still need more work when we were waiting for our host families at the airport."

"Huey? You mean you're friends with that mean looking boy? I just don't picture him being fluent in Japanese. Sorry but your friend kind of looks like a thug." Grimaced Mami, a pixie-cut brunette with dark brown eyes.

"Oh but he is fluent. He's also able to speak, read and write in French, Spanish, German, Cantonese, Mandarin, Portuguese and Russian with no problem at all."

"H-he knows all of those languages?"

"Yep, he's always been good with foreign languages and he's always been smarter than most people I've met."

"They really do mean it when they say you can't judge a book by its cover." Mikan's amused smile caused Jazmine to laugh.

"Does he do anything else?" Inquired Sachi.

"Hmm...he's really good at building things, sports and martial arts." Jazmine answered after a brief moment of thought.

* * *

He was pleased with himself, he had killed that weakling of a human that Emperor Gid had chosen to succeed Zastin and gained himself the right to become the second in command to the next ruler of the Deviluke Empire. Well that position would only last until his new king met an untimely demise with his family. Wanting to see the bloodied remains of the weak Earthling, Gyanza pulled his fist from the broken tiles only to discover a demolished shirt lying crumpled up in the crater his blow had made. Confusion blossomed in the alien's mind as they began to ponder just how hard they had to punch just to reduce a guy to being nothing but a raggedy shirt.

The alien began to move closer to the ground when a heavy blow connected with the base of his skull.

"Utsusemi (Cicada)." Huey drawled lazily as the hulking brute stumbled forward and lost consciousness.

The fight lasted all of fifteen minutes before he was able to lull his opponent into a false sense of superiority which he quickly capitalized upon. Exhaustion gave way to annoyance as he surveyed the damage which marred his newly found refuge from the lesser minded masses of the school. He just knew that he'd lose his spot for the better part of a few weeks after the damage was discovered by a student, administrator or faculty member. Grumbling to himself, Huey only felt his ire rise more as he saw his dress shirt and undershirt were dirty and torn from his usage of his escape technique. He then began to look for his jacket only to hold his head in his hands once he realized that it and the remainder of his lunch was destroyed due to the impromptu bout dumped onto him by the devious imp. The young teenager pondered sarcastically over if his day couldn't have become more ridiculous until he heard the bell ringing, thus signaling the end of lunch and any scarce hope that of scrounging up a few minutes just so he could collect himself before classes resumed.

"Oh fuck my life."

* * *

The Mikan Brigade, as the four girls were coined by a few boys, were walking back to their classrooms along with the other students who had decided to spend their lunch break in the cafeteria or different areas of the school. For the girls it was a delightful experience as they got to know their new associate better and them for her; though Jazmine wouldn't let them off so easily after they had decided to tease her about her lack of a relationship with the newly minted Dangerous Hottie of Silence. Well Mikan was given a free pass by Jazmine after she learned the girl had the same thing happen to her on occasion whenever a subject about her indecisive brother was brought up.

"I'm sorry but I still can't believe your brother isn't in prison after all of that." The mulatto decided that after the first story she heard about Yuuki Rito that she would keep a five foot distance away from the fabled klutz if she was ever in his presence.

"Everything he does is a minor offense compared to what the principal of his school typically gets involved in." Mikan said with a hollow tone to her voice.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The three childhood friends answered simultaneously.

"Hey Jazmine." Came a familiar sour voice from behind her.

"Hello Huey."

She stopped as she saw her oldest friend walk past her and her new associates with a scowl etched on his face and sweat rolling down his defined, bare torso. Mikan and her friends turned their heads towards Jazmine slowly as the other girl looked more excited than bashful at the sight of Huey walking away with a aura of frustration hanging around him.

"Why doesn't he have a shirt on?" Mami wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth.

"And why doesn't he wear less?" Sachi pinched her cheek to ensure that what she saw wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"I don't know, I sometimes wonder the same thing." Jazmine said softly.

"What was that?" Mikan asked.

"N-nothing. Just a normal thing with Huey." She said with the hope that everyone would take what she said at face value.

Mikan's flat stare let her know that the other didn't believe a word that had just left her mouth.

* * *

Back on the roof, Gid was grinning like a madman. The complete lack of hesitation, the talent, and the god given luck of having an enemy that was highly susceptible to a precise strike to the back of the head made him lean more and more into the belief that he had made the right choice. With everything that would be coming Rito's way, he was going to need somebody to do the things his soft-hearted self wouldn't be able to do. It was also pretty much the reason why he was also of the mind to reactivate his old shadow operations squad to serve as the future right hand's personal force, granted he only knew where two were and they were both on Earth. Finding his task-force's members would be a pain in the ass but he knew it had to be done for the greater good.

And "greater good" by allowing him to abdicate the throne quicker so he could go around perving out on any sexy lady in the cosmos. The only thing it would take to finalize everything would be to get Rito married to his little harem of girls. A secondary thought popped up in his mind as Gid decided that he'd also meddle with Huey's love life as well since he would end up being the second to the future ruler of the empire he'd also need his own bevvy of beauties to keep his loins content. The emperor grinned evilly as he began to set-up the plot for his endgame in his mind.

Dual Harem Plan was a go.

* * *

After a long and eventful day it was time to unwind. It was early into the evening hours as Jazmine had stepped out of the bathroom. While different from what she was used to, the Japanese tradition of taking baths was a nice change of pace. Dressed in a pair of blue basketball shorts and a faded yellow t-shirt that had 'The Adventure's of Black Jesus' printed on the front with a Black version of the iconic savior of the Christian faith, the innocent mulatto with a lust inspiring body brushed her hair behind her back before she placed it in a single ponytail. Which immediately began to frizz out till it looked as though she had a giant ball of orange cotton attached to the back of her head.

Jazmine laughed lightly as she remembered how she had such a terrible complex about her hair until her first friend in Woodcrest helped get over it, even if he looked as if he wanted to give up every time. Thinking about Huey caused her heart to warm immensely as she recalled the moments they shared growing up to the more recent memory of him stalking down the halls without a shirt. Even though he didn't say anything she knew that he had more than likely ended up in a fight with somebody powerful. A tired sigh escaped her mouth knowing that her hope for Huey to remain free from getting involved with something dangerous was a pipe dream.

"So how was your first day, Jazzy-chan?" Asked an amused sounding girl from behind Jazmine and breaking her away from her thoughts about Huey.

Momioka Risa was a girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that was part of Jazmine's host family. The girl was a third-year in high school and very friendly towards Jazmine. The older girl was also dressed down, wearing a long pale green t-shirt which hung off her left shoulder a bit.

"It was really fun, my classmates were all really nice." Jazmine said with a smile.

"Great. Did you make any friends? Meet any boys that made your heart start to flutter?"

"I like to think I did make friends or at least meet people I'd like to be friends with. Everyone was actually pretty nice. And no I didn't meet any boys, Risa." Because there was already a boy she had known for years that made her heart sing.

"Oh really, what about your friend from home?"

"He was the same as quiet."Jazmine touched her chest lightly and pouted due to the boy in question being as he always was. Forever dense and blunt as a sack of bricks.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Jazmine, Risa wasn't going to allow her to be downcast over some unknown, at least to her, matter. With technique gained through years of experience via tackling targets since her days as a middle school student did the older girl spring into action.

"R-Risa?!" The younger girl squealed in shock as she felt the elder grope her breasts from behind.

"Is it right for you to be depressed with dangerous weapons like these? Don't you know that boy of yours is probably thinking of these babies right now?" Cooed Risa as she began to knead and tease Jazmine's breasts.

"R-R-Risa what are you doing?"

"It's just skinship Jazmine-chan. Skinship, skinship."

"This f-feels m-m-more l-likAHHHNN!" She fell to her knees as her tormenter leaned forward with her and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Submit to the Japanese girl's way of building friendship, Jazzy-chan."

* * *

Huey, dressed in a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a orange hoodie with a red star sewn above the left shoulder and a pair of white cross-trainers, had found himself walking back to the apartment he shared with Jenos from the convenience store with his night's dinner in hand. The older man had no real skills aside from teaching, womanizing, and being a general asshole so that led to Huey surviving off of half-price bentos ever since he arrived in Japan. Part of him had wished he didn't spend the greater part of his monthly stipend on a new arsenal but his more pragmatic side made him realize he made the right choice since he still had the series of battles he had to face. Despite everything that happened earlier that day, Huey couldn't help but feel as though something bordering between annoying and FML was about to descend upon him yet again.

In addition to that he felt as though he had missed out on quite the memorable sight which involved Jazmine for some odd reason.

Sniffing the air and yawning he continued on his way back home when he looked ahead on the empty suburban street and saw a a red-head, lightly tanned woman dressed in a form fitting black catsuit that was unzipped to show a decent amount of her cleavage and a red leather visor over her eyes.

He honestly didn't think too much of it until the woman called out to him. "Greetings, Herr Schwertkämpfer."

"Hey?" She didn't know his name but still caution had to be given. It was a woman.

"I sense the spirit of a warrior within you."

Her threat levels rose exponentially as she produced a zweihander from out of nowhere with a single flick of her wrist.

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryuujin Jakka."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, my luck cannot be this crappy right now."

"Getsuga Tenshou."

The teen's battle instincts flared to life wildly forcing him to speedily leap into the air and over the strange red-head, the action keeping him from being bifurcated by the busty woman. Huey's eyes began to grow in disbelief as he noticed that the impact of the weapon also had the added effect of releasing a ridiculously strong burst of air pressure which further pulverized the street behind him.

"What the hell!? That wasn't a Getsuga Tenshou and that sure as hell isn't Ryuujin Jakka!" Huey shouted accusingly.

"I know, the delusion will help increase the destructive power of myself and my attacks, Herr Schwertkämpfer."

"...and I thought they were absolutely kidding about middle-school syndrome being real."

While he was able to succeed in his standoff against the giant alien prior experience in dealing with women taught him that the opposite sex could be and generally were more deadly than males. The boy dropped his bag to the ground as he waited for the woman to make a move against him.

"Herr Schwertkämpfer, we shall continue this another time." The woman said politely as she made her weapon vanish with another flick of her wrist.

"Continue?"

"You are unarmed and while you do have great skill I would rather defeat you while you were equipped properly for a duel."

"But you just attacked me."

"It was a test of your skill, one where failure led to the loss of your life."

"Some test." Groused Huey.

"Yes but you passed, Herr Schwertkämpfer. A week from now we shall have our duel so prepare yourself during that time period."

The woman vanished in the same manner she arrived, without a trace of her having been in the area. Unless one discounted the cut in the ground and the debris caused by the high pressure wind blast. The teen stood and just looked around the area and back at the ravaged ground.

"Oh fuck my life." He growled out as he palmed his head in his hand.

Jenos as his teacher, a class with strange girls and an even stranger girl that announced her fascination with him, a fight against an alien and red-headed crazy woman. The boy was a believer, his luck was truly horrendous.

**A.N. - And there you have it, the first To-Love Ru/Boondocks crossover on this site. Expect for action, romance, comedy, drama...well not too much drama, and all the perverted antics you've come to expect from the former of the series packed into this. This is going to be an altered state of play where everything is obviously taking place after Darkness. And before you ask, yes, Huey will have a harem. Yes it will include Jazmine and Mikan and the OC girls that unnerving the hell outta him. Whom else? Well you'll have to read to find that one out.**

**For those that are mad I made Jazmine more boingy than Mikan, sorry but in my head an older Mikan will always be about DAT ASS. And don't worry, Huey won't be steamrolling everyone he fights despite his three years of learning how to properly use his chi and new skills in combat.**

**Huey's Techniques**

_**Utsusemi (Cicada)**_

_**Step Technique**_

– _**Using their chi to stimulate all of the muscles in their body, the user is capable of evading an attack with a burst of superhuman speed, leaving a hollow afterimage in the same manner of a cicada husk. The user can also expend less chi by leaving behind an article of clothing and quickly side-stepping away from an attack, though it makes the techniques useless in the event of an attack having a wide area of effect.**_


End file.
